Peace and Chaos
by WolfxSoul
Summary: She was scared. Scared of the world. So she sleeps, while someone else uses her body. They return to Death City, a girl and her two guardians. What happens when a certain doctor sees through the their facade, and the reaper finds someone he has been looking for for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

The night had become an abyss, swallowing any light that dare shine. The only thing that glimmered in the sky was the moon, with its bloody grin.

Water cascaded down a woman's face as she quietly placed the sleeping baby in his crib.

"Oh my darly, I don't want to leave you." She whispered, stroking the baby boy's head. A sliver of light from the cracked door caught her attention. The woman nodded, and the door shut silently. She turned back to her baby, tear hitting the black painted wood of the crib. "I love you and your daddy very much, but if I don't go-" Her words caught in her throat, as she could feel the malicious presence nearing the city. Taking the tear shaped necklace from her neck, she hung it in a way that the baby would see it when he awoke.

Her hands shook.

She was frightened.

A hand appeared on the forearm that rested on the crib. The woman nodded, wiping the waterfall of tears from her face.

"I know. Good bye, my angel." Bending, she left a light kiss on the baby's head, before leaving the the shorter figure.

She only turned back once, to take in the full view of the city under the bloody moon.

"Life," the small figure next to her spoke. The crimson scarf gets caught in the breeze. "It's hard, I know. But it is for the best, to keep them all, especially them, safe." The woman nodded, smiling sadly at her companion.

"Thank you," her words were shaky, her voice hoarse.

"We'll return, when the threat is gone."

Taking one last look at the city she called her home, the woman turned, following her companion to flee the terror of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a place, where they would sharpen their skills. And hurt themselves. "Black*Star!" The worried voice of the weapon, Tsubaki echoed through the training area. The ever cocky Black*Star, had rushed trying to use a technique that his soul wasn't ready for. Sighing, the young black haired female dragged her meister to the nurses office. There, she found nobody. "That's strange," she muttered. "Shouldn't Miss Nygus be here?" "Her and Sid had to go on a mission," the voice of her teacher startled her. "Oh Professor!" Franken Stein took one glance at the unconscious student and sighed. "You can just leave him on the bed." and with that, he left. "Lord Death, you wanted to see me," Stein stood in the Death Room in front of the cloaked figure wearing a cartoonish skull mask. "Hiya Stein? How's it hanging?" Lord Death replied, holding out his large white hand in a peace sign. The emotionless face of the professor told him to move on. "I needed your opinion. See, I need Sid and Mira to go on missions, but then we need someone to fill in as the nurse. So I have a list of capable people here to fill the position, to free them completely for missions." Turning the screw in his head, Stein took the list and looked over the names. Nothing popped out at him so he said to choose whom ever is the most experienced. Else where in the country, a lone woman struggles to maintain a mountain of books in her arms. "Oh no!" She cried, tripping backwards on a piece of paper. The creak of a chair signaled that her companion had leaned back to see what happened. "You're clumsy..." The young looking girl with long white hair and a crimson scarf said. A mess of red hair popped out from the pile of books. "Umm, hmm! Chaos, I'm stuck." The white haired girl looked at the woman, blinking her one red eye. "Then get yourself unstuck." Chaos watched as the woman squirmed pathetically. Her brow furrowed as she sighed. "Serenity. What am I going to do with you?" Serenity laughed, wiggling once more to get out. Getting up, Chaos walked over to the woman, but frozen when she heard footsteps approaching. She jumped back, leaning up against the wall of shadows. The library door opened to revel an older lady, who was the nurse of the school. "Hello Mrs. White-" Serenity started, but noticed her puffy red eyes. The old woman laughed, reaching out a hand to help. Getting some of the heavier books off, Serenity was able to get out of the pile. "Is something wrong?" Serenity asked, her voice full of concern. "Oh dear, you worry too much of others. But yes... my Richard... passed away." Serenity gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?" The old woman laughed, sad and slightly bitter. "No... Wait. I was asked to go to Death City to work at the DWMA as their school nurse. If you would, please take my place." Serenity blinked. She was asking a lot of the young woman. "I've taught you everything I known and I know you've read almost every book in this library." Serenity agreed, and the old woman left. "Well, looks like we get a change of scenery. What do you think Chaos...Oh my! I'm so sorry I didn't ask you what you thought!" Serenity cried, worry in her voice and etched on her face. The single crimson eye was set in a glare, but she could never be angry at Serenity. And she did promise. "Alright, we'll go. Just... don't do anything you'll regret." The enigmatic girl disappeared, leaving poor Serenity pondering her words. "Chaos..."

* * *

hey guys, you can look at my Deviantart under the same user name to see the artwork and character design. Spoilers in that though.

Please comment, review... please... my soul needs them... i'm dying help


End file.
